


You are my Family/ She’s all I have

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby’s kinda a dick in this, Angst, Bombs, Doctor mechanic MOTHER DAUGHTER WAY ONLY, Dominik - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbianism, Luna and raven are adorable together, Luna’s a floukru warrior, Luna’s softer then anyone, Nightmares, Overprotective, PTSD, Pain, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Raven and Sinclair in a father daughter way, Sea mechanic, Sinclair’s so soft, So much angst, at others she’s nice, at parts, boom - Freeform, but hard as a rock, cuteness ensues, hair sucking, i make things go boom, lunas so nervous, nervous luna, no underage stuff, ravens addicted to bombs, sole survivor syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: An au where Sinclair and Abby both realize what the other means to raven and try to check in here in their as her kinda almost adoptive parents. And see her fall in love with a certain floukru member





	You are my Family/ She’s all I have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillil40](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillil40/gifts).

> Also fools both of them are ALIVE IM CALLING IT ALSO LUNA LIVES ALSO. SO TAKE THAT WRITERS WHO KILLED HER  
SHE LIVES HERE! WHAHAHAHAA!

Abby would like to say she was a woman of science, a doctor and friend to her patients who she tended for daily.  
Someone who was pretty basic when it came to love, besides her unconditional amount for her daughter Clarke. And maybe for Kane. Who she guess she was dating.

Everything about Abby was figured out and laid on the table.

Well, except for Raven Reyes.

Raven Reyes was a mystery. But was one of the few exceptions that Abby truly cared for. All in all she was like a second daughter to her.

But she was different from Clarke, oh so much different. She was passionate and stubborn, the most stubborn person in the world, absolutely loved making “booms” as she called them. Aka loved bombs and explosions, and much more.  
Also she was much more well, smart. No offense to Clarke of course. But Raven was a literal child prodigy. Well, she was technically 18, but was the youngest Zero G mechanical engineer on the ark in 52 years.

Not everyone can say that can they.

Raven has saved everyone on Skeikru with her amazing brain numerous times and they couldn’t live without her.

But Raven was suffering. 

It hurt Abby so to see her do so, but she, along with saving people, had been through the most pain:

She got shot in the spine, had to do a surgery live with no anesthesia, somehow survived, only to find out she had severe nerve damage in her left leg and could badly walk with a metal brace, saw her only family/love of her life get stabbed and killed in front of her, got blown up by a bomb (ironically) then got electrocuted and restrained on a table where she was then drilled of her hip bone marrow, also live, and also with no anesthesia.

After that the pain in her leg and hip only worsened until she finally gave in and took Alies chip, which was a living nightmare, she made raven completely forget about Finn, and then to make her stop trying to get her out of her head, tortured her with all the pain she’s ever experienced until she fully submitted, turning her into a zombie robot demon, then to get Abby to take the chip herself, made her slit her wrists so deep that Abby was forced to take the chip and even then was barely able to save her.

Of course after that she turned a bit deranged and in desperation to find out where jasper and the rest of them took her, made her a live meat puppet,  
Making her pull on her restrains like a wild animal, And to get “marginally more slack” to free herself by purposely dislocating her bones in a morbid way, of course while ripping her stitching out again.

Then when it all seemed bleak for Allie, tried to get her to kill herself again by smashing her head against the metal baseboard of the wall.  
Then they fried her brain with an EmP and had to slice her neck open to pull the ai out. 

Then she finally woke up.

Not many people could say that could they.

But during all of this, Abby began to notice some interactions between the two of them that pointed towards the fact that they felt close. And maybe Raven thought of her as a mother figure, which Abby took in stride, but she wasn’t sure if that was what she thought until something happened that proved it.

She had been just finishing up with her last patient and was waving them off. Turning to close up there clinic like she usually did and help the Sick feel nice and snug. She had hummed to herself absentmindedly as she started to put away a full tools when she heard it.  
A bloodcurdling scream that made Abby freeze in her spot, a scream that sounded all too familiar.

“AAAABBBBBYYYYyyyyyy!!!!” Raven screamed from where she had slept, shoot upwards so fast from the nightmare she had the room shook.

Abby had Immediately dropped everything and ran to ravens cot, when she arrived the poor girl was sobbing hysterically and held her hands up in front.

“Get OUTA MY HEAD!” She yelled as she cried. Abby encircled the girl with her arms and pulled her close restraining her arms so she wouldn’t hurt herself. This nightmare seemed to be one of the worst ones, usually about being Allies robot.  
Her arms started flailing again as they broke free.

“MOMma! Mom-m-ma!” She cried out in desperation for comfort, half not in it from how terrified she was.  
And Abby froze for the second time that night. She quickly snapped out of it and tried to console the shaking girl, bringing her into her lap and rocking her slightly with one hand while brushing the locks of dark brown hair off of her sweat slicked forehead with the other.

This was a common occurrence for raven, but never had she said the M word to Abby, besides from calling her “mama G.” Which seemed like a Raven Reyes nickname to her. But now it was said, and now it was out their. And Abby know what raven truly envisioned her as.  
Her mom.  
And she was gonna do everything to live up to that name.

So she continued to rock the terrified girl, 

“Shhhh Raven, it’s ok, Mamas here,” Abby whispered soothingly, deciding to deal with the consequences with calling herself that later. For now she had to help raven. And finally after what seemed like ages of consoling the girl was able to nod off into a restless sleep. Tossing and turning with each second.

Of course Abby stayed by her side the entire night, watching over her Raven.

Raven had never spoken of what had been said that night, but deep down Abby knew she remembered. And that she was grateful.

Now a few weeks later Abby’s girl seemed to be doing ok, besides from the strange amount of added intelligence she seems to have gotten from nowhere.

She definitely didn’t get it from Jacapo Sinclair, who was only a mechanical engineering.

Speaking of Sinclair.

He had seemed to be another topic of interest of Ravens, besides something related to mechanics.  
And also seemed to be yet another parental figure in Ravens life.  
To which Abby was immediately protective and suspicious about.

Her finding this out all started a few weeks ago.  
It was at least two weeks after the incident at night, when raven had come in grinning widely and holding out some metal contraption Abby would never understand.

“Hello Raven!” She greeted with a smile.

“Hey Mama G!” She replied, nickname sounding a bit more tender.

“Whatchya need?” Abby asked cocking her head slightly. And raven all of a sudden looked a bit shy, and bashful two words that did not match with her personality. She slowly held out the contraption.

“Um, my machine. The pump valve pressure regulator. I finished it!” She spoke and short phrases. Now just holding out the tech for Abby to see.

“Oh? Ok? Did we need that here?” Abby asked. To her confusion raven looked a little wilted and lowered her hand shakily. She blushed and muttered something.

“Oh —uh no. You um don’t need it. I um just wanted to, t-tell you.” She sputtered out. Looking quite defeated. Her face an expression of horribly ashamed and embarrassed. As if she did something wrong. 

Then realization struck Abby like a lightning bolt;

Validation.  
Raven wanted to be praised.  
A flash of anger ran through her at knowing why she was so insecure about it. Probably her horrible birth mom, who gave her no validation or praise or rewards or love or anything,  
all Raven got for bringing home something like this was a harsh slap as the machine was taken from her hands, just to be traded in for even more booze, along with all of the child’s rations and food.  
UGH! And here Abby was knowing this and yet made Raven feel like she meant nothing.

“No! Raven! I mean. I love it of course I mean I wish I understood but I—uh.” She took a deep breath before cupping ravens embarrassed face gently.

“Raven, I’m so proud of you.” She spoke warmly. Her words reeking of pride.

Ravens face seemed to light up on contact.

“Y-you are?” She asked hesitantly, as if she couldn’t believe it.

“Yes Raven. I am. I’m so proud you did that.” She reassured. And raven glowed like the moon. Almost skipping out of their.

And for a while it was nice, Raven would come in, proudly hold up a newly made object, and Abby would praise her for all she was worth, boosting her self esteem and stomping on insecurities.

But then later as time went on, Abby understood that she understood absolutely nothing about what raven was bringing in, and could not truly praise her, as of her not knowing what to praise for.  
So she was the one who came up with the dreaded idea

“Hey raven?” She Called out one day.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, I’m immensely proud for what you bring in here, by I do not understand it. Maybe if you took it to someone who does you can get the whole 100% validation you deserve?” She proposed. Raven had cocked her head to the side before nodding once thoughtfully and running off.

Abby had not given it much thought after that, just continually giving praise when she did bring things in. And not wondering who she had run off to when she didn’t.

Until she heard the name Sinclair.

Abby has stilled slightly, this was a name Raven had not mentioned before. And raven was guarded, revealing stuff meant she either really really liked it. Or she felt it was important enough to say.

“Who’s Sinclair?” Abby (hopefully) casually asked.

“Oh. He’s the person I’ve gone too... remember, you said to show someone else who would be smart enough to understand.” Raven spoke with a smirk. 

“Ugh, Raven! I never said I wasn’t smart!”  
Abby rolled her eyes slightly. But with a smile nevertheless.

“But mama G! He’s so cool!!! You gotta meet him! He’s the best! He’s the one on the ark who passed me for being a zero G mech, even tho I gotta slight heart murmur! Like and he helped me with my first flight and everything! He helped in everything!” She continued to ramble. Not noticing Abby’s content smile. After a while Raven realized Abby hadn’t spoken and was now just staring at her.

“What?” She stated

“Well I’ll have to meet this “Sinclair” Of course. But I’m glad you found someone to go to.” Abby responded earnestly, but on the side she couldn’t help but be a bit jealous, it was kinda her fault though.  
She did tell raven to go tell someone else.  
How was she supposed to know their was a second in command person who raven seemed to idolize???

“Well I gotta go, see ya Abby!” Raven called out. As she turned around to leave. She was almost out the door before she paused

“Oh ya, by the way, I told Sinclair to meet you at the bar in half in hour. Okseeyoulaterbyeeeeee!” She rushed out before bolting as fast as she could. 

“What?! RAVEN REYES YOU GET BACK HERE!” Abby called out to no avail, the girl was gone.

Well, she might as well get ready to give this Sinclair the harshest judging he will ever receive in his lifetime.

———-time skip thingy——-

“Raven Reyes slow down!” Abby called out as raven practically dragged her to the Arkadia bar. For a girl with a crappy leg she could drag someone pretty fast.

Abby took a moment to breath when she finally stopped. Watching raven bounce on her toes slightly, keeping an observant eye out.

“OH LOOK THEIR HE IS! HI SINCLAIR  
HI WERE OVER HERE!!!” Raven exclaimed loudly. Waving her arms frantically as she jumped up and down.  
As if he couldn’t find them with her already screaming.

A tall tan lean middle aged man came over, the very tops of his hair just turning a bit grey. He had a huge smile on his face and quickened his pace to meet the excited girl.

When he finally arrived he picked her up and swung her slightly. Laughing to himself. 

Abby was taken aback from how close they seemed. 

“ how’s my number 1 Mechanic!” He spoke in a way like a dad might say  
‘How’s my little slugger!’

“Still ready to beat your ass in a splicing contest!” Raven replied with a teasing tone.

“Now , now. What did we say about language?” He scolded with an eyebrow raised.

“To always use it to intimidate people except when it’s someone you generally care for, in which, use it twice as much!” She grinned

“THATS my girl!” He laughed.

“Now, who is this nice lady?” He quirked an eyebrow at Abby.

“Oh right! This is Abby! Abby, meet Sinclair, Sinclair, meet Abby! Boosh! Nailed it! Oh ya you know what I also have to nail? This bomb I’m making in my free time! Okgottagobyeeee!” She introduced before rushing away like she always did when she didn’t want to be caught. Black ponytail swishing behind her. 

“YOU BETTER NOT INJURE YOURSELF!”  
Abby yelled at the same time Sinclair yelled

“YOU BETTER KEEP IT A GAS EXPLOSION!” 

The both grinned at the realization.

“And shes gone!” Sinclair chuckled

“Don’t worry, I’ll see her later when she injures herself and needs to be taken care of. “ she replied drily.

“Wow raven actually lets you take care of her!? Props to you!” He stated impressed.

Abby laughed before realizing she was supposed to be intimidating. Her face dropped to a scowl. 

“So your the guy My adoptive daughter hangs out with to show her mechanic stuff too.” She spoke with a eyebrow raised in poise.

“So your the woman my little girl hangs out with when she’s not with me!” Sinclair counteracted. 

“She’s not your Little girl!” 

“She’s not your adoptive daughter!” 

They both stood with furrowed brows waiting for the next attack. Before Sinclair smirked and said

“But, she does hang out with you a lot. So that’s gotta mean something. “ Abby softened 

“And I guess mechanics are a huge part of her life.” 

“Well how about a compromise eh?” Sinclair proposed

“I’m listening?” Abby spoke intrigued

“How about shes your little girl. AND my adoptive daughter. We both mean a lot in her life. So let’s be the guardians she needs in her life. It’s not like she ever got any.” He stated before frowning at the end. 

“Well I accept this deal. But I’m with Marcus.” She agreed.

“And Im Gay. And got my eye on that Roan guy. So let’s just agree to be their for her. Not be involved with each other. “

“Deal.” Abby smiled

...

“Has she called you mom yet?” Sinclair smirked as if proposing a contest. 

“Actually yes! Well more like Mama, when’s she’s woken up from her nightmares. “ Abby replied proudly. But a little bit down from the subtext. 

Sinclair growled and balled his fists

“ I wish every day Allie could have never gotten her evil robotic hand on her amazing mind. “

....

More silence

...

“Has she called you dad yet?” Abby smirked back

“Actually yes to that too! When she’s either super tired and not aware or drunk she calls me daddio or uncle Sinclair.” He puffed his chest slightly. 

“Uncle?” Abby asked in confusion 

“We gotta different type of relationship than u, in between a dad and a uncle. Easier to say uncle I guess. “ he shrugged 

Abby shrugged along with him.

They sat in mediocrely comfortable silence.

“So, you wanna meet again sometime soon? Talk about what makes raven, Raven?” Abby asked.

“Id be glad too!” He smiled.

——————-

Ok now it’s like part two but in the same  
Chapter deal with it tirjdkdkd

Sinclair’s POV

Sinclair would like to say he was a sensible guy, someone you could reason with, but when it mattered could come through and state what was correct. And happened to be very very observant.

He was all of those things.

But it went to hell went Raven Reyes was around. She was exactly like him, but a girl.  
So basically a living nightmare with sarcasm. 

(Btw he’s not discriminating the girl part, he’s Gay himself, just the part where she’s exactly like him)

But as much as he wanted to strangle the living daylights outa her at times, she was the light of his life and would strangle anyone else with twice as much speed if they so even looked at her wrong. 

She was funny, strong, brave, bold, sarcastic, and slightly addicted to blowing things up! And one of the best darn people in the world.  
So seeing all the stuff she went through to get here, felt like a knife being shoved in his heart repeatedly over and over again.  
And each time she screamed the knife was sharpened. And each time she cried it was hooked and dragged a bit. 

But at least it was all over, all that pain was gone. And she turned out a bit worse for the wear, he will admit walking around with severe nerve damage isn’t the best, but at least she’s alive. And can still mechanic her way into his heart. He wouldn’t want to live in some horrible universe where she dies. Or he dies and she has no one their for her. 

He would go to the ends of the earth to stop that. And so he does, and doing that involves being their for her when no one else is. 

Nope he can’t say that now, he’s met Abby. Apparently this was the lady Raven had been hanging out with all the free time (or anytime really) when he wasn’t with her. So kudos to her for helping.

They talked a bit, sure. And had been doing pretty good on this whole  
“Be a guardian duo and not be together” thing. They met every Wednesday at the bar to chat about how Ravens been doing and how the others been doing, and what times they couldn’t be with her that the other might be able too. 

Kinda like a divorced couple talking about what days they got the kids except they were never married and theirs only Raven. 

But all in all, Sinclair thought he was doing a good job in fulfilling his role as “uncle Sinclair”. Hopefully.

Their were many things he loved about raven, so many the list would go on and on, but some things he just found endearing. Like for instance, 

Raven always was wearing her red bomber jacket, always. And if she happened to be to hot to wear it, she would tie it around her wait or leave it on a chair nearby, she loved that jacket. Well not as much as the necklace Finn had made her, but well enough.

Another was how much she loved to blow things up. Like a lot. Like so much people didn’t go to anyone else if they needed something involving gunpowder. Or gas. Or nitrogen. Or wires.  
Did he mention raven was like way to smart for her age and everyone else was clueless. 

And one that Sinclair really loved was how he could read her emotions clear as day. Apparently this wasn’t normal as she had somehow duped a lot of people who thought of her as emotionless.  
But he could see them in her eyes, shining as bright as the stars. 

So that’s how he knew, that something was up. 

...

Everyone had been preparing for praimfaya, and it was during this time that a clan had come over.

The Floukru’s. 

They had gotten severe radiation poisoning and 3/4s of them had already died. The leader had begged them to try and help them.  
That leader was the cause of it. 

Her name was Luna Kom Floukru. 

And he saw raven instantly freeze up when she saw her. Which was rare for her.  
Nevertheless, he had marked that and decided to think about it later. 

Later came. 

He knew raven wasn’t doing well. With the Allie code and all. But the pressure was still on her, and at a time were Sinclair wasn’t close enough. She snapped.  
She had lashed out at Murphy, beating the crap out of him.  
(Sinclair took a moment to celebrate that she was strong and confident Woman that COULD beat up a man. Now confirmed)

But he wasn’t close enough.  
And that wasn’t good.  
He needed to separate them.  
But then something happened. 

The Luna girl with the wild curls had ran into the room and immediately had wrapped her arms around Ravens waist and pulled her away from Murphy.

She had sat her down.  
And started rocking her.  
And whispering things into her ear that raven replied. 

And Sinclair froze when he saw this.  
Because he wasn’t needed.  
And they seemed to need this. 

But it was interesting to watch raven allow someone to hold her like this.  
If it was anyone else they would be looking as bad as Murphy. 

He marked this moment too. 

...

Now praimfaya had passed , luckily Alie was exaggerating and the radiation wasn’t as bad as she said.  
Sure they needed to camp out in their houses for a bit.  
But they could go back out again in a few days. And not some crazy number like five years! 

But the problem was Luna. Her entire clan had died from radiation poisoning. She was the sole survivor cause of her night blood. And she wasn’t well either.  
She had severe PTSD from trying to fight for death in the conclave. Had phantom pains and real in her lower right torso curtesy of Octavia. Who had been punished for that. 

And she of course had PTSD from being “the sole survivor” he actually think it was called “sole survivor syndrome”. 

But surprisingly Raven was their for her.  
And they seemed to have some pleasant side effects.  
Raven seemed happier, lighter, airier if that was a thing.  
She rarely argued anymore and seemed to be staring at nothing with a goofy grin. 

Oh man. His little bird was falling in love. 

He had to tell Abby about this. 

“Abby!! Emergency meeting NOW!” Sinclair screeched at the doctor.  
She immediately dropped everything and went with him. 

They got comfortable at the bar and Abby immediately started pelting him with questions. 

“Hold up! Hold up! I’m about to explain everything!” Sinclair interrupted her barrage. She glared but then waited for him to continue, impatiently he might add. 

“Ravens... well. I think raven might have a crush. One someone.” He slowly explained. Abby’s mouth dropped slightly. 

“Is that why she’s been so distracted lately???” She pondered. Sinclair nodded. 

“Actually the person she likes isn’t quite bad the other day I saw L-“

“WHO IS IT???” Abby interrupted. Literally right before he was about to tell her just that. He opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off at once. 

“I wonder what guy she’s got her eye on?! Sinclair! You better do the whole ‘uncle-father interrogation’ to the whole guy my little girl likes thing! I’ve got to find out who he is! I mean I haven’t seen any guys around her lately much. Maybe they meet in private or something? Thank god she wasn’t Bi like Clarke. Honestly I love Clarke. But I still can’t believe she liked a girl. I will also always love lexa, and I guess that’s why it was an exception. She truly loved her. But I still believe love is between a man and woman. No offense to you Sinclair. Their can be gay guys of course. But girls liking other girls is just not right!” Abby rambled. And right their and then Sinclair decided it was best he not reveal who it was entirely. Or for the matter of fact how enraged he was.

“Actually, Abby. In my POV, anyone can do what they want. We’re on the ground now. Why should that matter. Love is love. That’s all that does matter. Love can be between a man and woman. A man and another man. A girl and another girl. Anything. And I would find it in your best interest to accept Raven for whatever she turns out to be. Just like I have!”  
He defended fiercely. Abby looked momentarily shocked before looking a little guilty. She nodded weakly.

“So who is it?” She whispered.

“Luca. The kids name is Luca. He has been really zen around Raven and has helped calm her down numbers of times.” Sinclair semi lied. Abby looked relieved that raven was interested in a “Guy.” 

“But I think our little girl is interested. I could keep an eye out?” He suggested. 

“Definitely Sinclair. I can’t wait till she tells us about him!” Abby said with so much enthusiasm that Sinclair almost felt bad for lying. 

Almost.

“Ok.” Was all he replied before hastily making an exit to an oblivious Abby. He sighed heavily as he was led away. How was his little bird gonna survive the horrible disappointment Abby would feel in her when she found out Luca was actually Luna. And a girl.

He would just have to keep an eye out for her.

And that he did.

...

He noticed all the little things.  
And all of them made him smile.

The soft glances the two shared when they were in the same room or walking by.

The gentle caring way Luna would immediately wrap her arms around raven when they were close. 

The pink blushes that ran across their face whenever they would catch the other staring.

It was making Sinclair feel like a little Cupid just by watching.

He also noticed deeper things, some surprising.

Like how when raven had another fit of aggression Luna came bolting in, as if she was just waiting for this to happen.

And when Luna was having another panic attack raven came in and reminded her to stayed grounded (no joke) and to breath in and out, and to focus on the present.

And how both of them were always their for each other when the other had a nightmare. Ravens were more violent, she would fight Luna’s arms, but her grasp remained firm. And Luna’s were more frequent, she would wake up gasping for air, arms always flailing, trying to find someone who wasn’t their. And from Luna’s stuttered gasps, it sounded like a boy named Dominik. 

This is when Sinclair revealed to raven and Luna he knew about their relationship.

It was late at night, and Sinclair had conveniently slept near Ravens room. He had woken up to a girl screaming. 

Raven. 

He immediately knew it was a nightmare as he ran to her quarters. But that’s wasn’t what worried him.

Abby was working close tonight, meaning she could hear it too. Meaning she would come running also. And Sinclair had a hunch their was someone already in that room who would give Abby an Unwelcome shock. 

He was correct, as he pushed open the door he found Luna’s arms wrapped around Ravens frail shaking body tightly. Hurriedly whispering unheard words over and over again.

“Girls!” Sinclair Called out. This surprised the two of them, jolting slightly. Then staring with terrified expressions.

“Luna, you need to leave before Abby gets here. She’s on her way. And she doesn’t know about you two yet!” He hissed. 

Ravens eyes widened slightly, unsure.

He paused momentarily to look into her panicked eyes.

“Raven honey. I’m crushing madly on Roan kom Azgeda. You really think I’m gonna be mad your with the leader of peace?!” He said with a comforting smile and a wink. And raven knew in that moment that she had Sinclair’s support no matter what.

“Luna! We need to go, now!” He rushed. Luna looked hesitant.

“I can’t leave raven!” She pleaded.

“Luna, look at me, go. I’ll be fine, Abby’s on her way. And when she leaves u can come back.” Raven reassured. Squeezing Luna’s hand once. 

Looking much better Luna nodded and took off with Sinclair. And not a moment too soon. As Abby turned the corner right as they disappeared from another one.

Sinclair finally had some alone time with Luna. And he turned and decided to give his best interrogation he had.

“So your the one who’s dating my little girl!” He scornfully spit out.

“I-uh. Um. I didn’t know that’s what you skiekru called it. Um. I, uh.” She stuttered out, her hand had reached unconsciously to her hair and she shoved a few stray strands in her mouth, sucking a bit nervously. And Sinclair immediately felt guilty. He softened his tone and looked at her with more reassurance he wasn’t gonna kill her in seconds. Though he bet he would be dead before he could even try.

“Sorry Luna, I just get so overprotective. I approve of your relationship on two conditions.” He stated. Luna looked wary but nodded.

“1. You’ll keep her safe?” He asked.

“Of course. I’m a natblida. I know more then you ever will.” She emphasized. A stern look on her face.

“Glad to here it, and 2. You’ll keep her happy?” He continued. This time Luna’s expression softened to one of pure love, the curls dropping from her lips. 

“I love raven Reyes. And I promise to do everything in my power to make her the happiest most cared for girl in the world.” She spoke with such a caring bold tone that Sinclair immediately relented 

“Good. Then I approve.” He said with a warm smile. Luna beamed. 

“Now, lets go back, I think Abby would have left by now.” Sinclair offered.

“I would like that, yes.” She replied. Back to her classic facial expression that was a mix of a glare a smile and nothing at the same time.

They continued to walk back in silence.

They arrived at ravens room and peeked in. It was bare.

“Raven.” Luna called out softly.

“I’m here lunes.” Raven choked out. Luna immediately ran over and pulled the girl into her arms. After a moment of hugging she pulled her onto her lap, and started running her hands through her hair.

Sinclair turned to leave, to give them their privacy. But found the door was blocked by a shadowy figure. 

“So your the one who was in raves room. “ Abby smirked. 

“Um Abby! What are you doing back?” Sinclair asked nervously 

“I never left. Just hid around the corner. I knew someone was in here before I came. Just waiting too see who it was. I’m glad to know It was just you. Though knowing you hid from me means you had someone with you that you wanted to hide. Let me guess, Luca’s in their?” Abby said with a teasing smile. 

“Um yes? But Abby you shouldn’t go in their-“

“Don’t be silly! I want to meet the young man! And it’s not like their doing anything I wouldn’t be able to walk in on CORRECT?” She said with a interrogating glare. Sinclair was only able to weakly nod. He opened his mouth to protest again when she shoved past him, into the doorway.

“Luca! You in their!?” Abby called out. Sinclair hastily followed. And was momentarily relieved the lights were out, all you could see were Luna and ravens dark silhouettes. Sinclair could visibly see the shadows still. Probably terrified.  
Abby squinted.

“I can barely see you! Wait how close are you?!” She screeched. She rushed to the turn the lights on.

“Abby no-“ Sinclair called out. But it was no use. The lights were on. 

Abby just stared. She seemed confused as to why everyone was holding their breath.

“Raven? What, where? Is that Luna?! Where’s Luca!?” She sputtered out. Sinclair saw that raven didn’t even blink. Just gazed with petrified eyes. Luna behind her was blinking, but the curls were in her mouth, and her fingers dig into Ravens skin slightly. 

Realization sparked in Abby’s eyes. 

“I’m so stupid.” She muttered. 

“Luca. isn’t real. It’s been LuNa this whole time. Ravens....” she trailed off not finishing the thought. 

Raven turned and buried her face into Luna’s shoulder. Luna wrapped her arms around her protectively. Glaring at Sinclair to get Abby to leave. 

Sinclair nodded and gently grabbed Abby’s elbow and lead her out of their.  
Once the door to ravens room was  
Closed Abby was yelling. 

“Sinclair how dare you lie to me! Luca was Luna!??!! Lucas a girl? Ravens dating a girl?! Is raven a lesbian!?” She continues to ramble, but Sinclair wasn’t paying attention. All he could hear was ravens choked back quiet sobs from inside her room. Abby continued. 

He snapped 

“SHUT UP!” Sinclair yelled. Both Abby and raven became quiet. 

“Raven honey, not you. Your ok.” He reassured. Feeling angry raven actually shut up. She shouldn’t have to do anything in the first place. It was Abby who was wrong and yet here raven was crying. 

“Abby, yes I lied to you. And I don’t regret it. For this heartbreak would come sooner. But how can you just stand their. Knowing raven is probably crying in their feeling rejected. And feel unvalidated, as if raven liking a girl makes up for you shutting out your daughter!” Sinclair seethed. Abby looked taken aback.

“And I don’t care if I make you feel guilty because you should feel guilty! That’s my little girl in their and yours too. And if your going to be mad like you were at clarke, then don’t bother calling her yours!” He rages on.

He turned sharply on his heel opened the door, and left Abby alone in the hallway.

“Raven, honey? You ok? It’s me Sinclair?” He whispered.

“U-uncle Sinclair?” Raven whimpered.

“Yes honey. I’m here.” He replied warmly. Luna released her arms and he took that as an invitation to hug raven. Pulling the poor girl into his arms. He felt that invisible knife appear and go on a stabbing spree as she sobbed into his shoulder. 

“She hates me! Sh-He h-hates me-e!” She repeated over and over again. And Sinclair’s heart might as well been nothing but a hunk of meat by then because man was it hurting. 

“Oh no baby, shhhhhh. It’s ok. She doesn’t hate you. No one could hate you. Shhh it’s ok. “ He soothed over and over again. Luna just looked on with a pained expression. As if she couldn’t really understand what was happening but knew raven was in pain. Which was bad. 

Oh ya. She didn’t understand. The grounders never cared who you liked. They were grounder. Not to be rude. They were a bit more uncultured then skeikru. So they didn’t have memory of any type of religion besides Bekka pramheda.  
Which now that he looks at it.  
Seems better then knowing. 

“Raven I don’t hate you.” Came a voice from behind them. 

They both turned to see Abby standing at the door. 

“Abby if you came in here to lecture her I swear-“ Sinclair growled. 

“Don’t worry Jacapo. I won’t. “ Abby reassured. But Sinclair kept his gaurd up just in case 

“Raven. I don’t hate you. I love you. It took longer then it should have. But I realized you could like boys or girls. It doesn’t matter. Your still raven Reyes. And I needed to accept that. I’m so sorry that I hurt you. And I hope I can make it up to you in the future. If you’ll ever in allow me to see you then...” she trailed off. Looking ashamed. 

“Oh griffin *sniffle*. I’m gonna injure myself soon enough! Remember, bomb obsession.” Raven winked. 

“Not if I can do something about it!”  
Luna chuckled. Wrapping her arms around ravens now free waist. And kissing her forehead gently. 

“Luna, I expect-“

“Don’t worry Abi, Sinclair already gave me the lecture.” She smiled. 

Abby glared slightly but ended up smiling too. 

Everyone seemed to be happy 😃 

.....

“Ravens off to make another bomb.” Sinclair commented days later to Abby who was standing outside. 

Sure enough raven came seconds later out in the field a maniac smile across her face. 

“Should we try and stop it?” He asked. 

“Nah! I think Luna’s worried enough for the both of us.” Abby smirked, watching the latter power walking right behind the mechanic. A panic filled expression on her face. Rambling about ravens safety so exasperatedly, they could almost hear it from their. 

“We did good. Didn’t we.” Sinclair smiled. Watching Luna continue to freak out and eventually just resort to tackling and pinning raven to the ground to stop her from continuing. 

“Yeah Sinclair. We did good. “ Abby agreed. 

And two continued to chuckle at watching the two girls wrestle while laughing and continually press kisses to one another to try and catch them off guard. 

Abby and Sinclair both thought of themselves as practical. 

But they both knew one thing. 

Raven Reyes was a mystery.


End file.
